Wisteria
by nonmaden
Summary: Tanpa harus melihat pengirimnya, Misaki tahu siapa pemberi bunga fuji yang selalu menyambut kedatangannya usai pameran. AR


**Disclaimer: Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Warn: BL dan semacamnya...**

* * *

" _Apa Kakak tak bisa ke Sendai? Satu hari... saja."_

"Tidak bisa, Yoshiko... aku masih sibuk menyiapkan pameran lukisan."

" _Baiklah... kami akan datang ke pameran Kakak. Ibu ingin sekali bertemu Kakak."_

"Kalian tidak perlu melakukan itu, aku akan ke sana setelah pameran selesai."

" _Kakak... Ibu sangat merindukan Kakak. Lagipula kami juga ingin melihat pameran Kakak."_

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, "baiklah, aku akan mengurus tiket dan hotel kalian selama di sini. Nanti kuminta temanku menjemput kalian."

" _Kakak tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, kami bisa mengurusnya sendiri,"_ nada bicara sang adik sedikit meninggi. Tak ingin dianggap bergantung dengan Kakaknya.

"Yoshiko, kalian tidak boleh menolak," Misaki memberikan penekanan dalam nadanya.

" _Iya... semoga pameran Kakak sukses. Kami merindukan Kakak."_

"Terima kasih ,Yoshiko. Aku juga merindukan kalian."

Klik.

Sambungan telepon pun diputus oleh pihak seberang. Agak berat bagi Taro Misaki untuk menolak permintaan adiknya. Mendengar nada bicara sang adik di telepon, Misaki sadar bahwa adiknya kecewa. Dia bisa saja langsung naik kereta ke Sendai, menemui ibu dan adiknya. Misaki sangat menyayangi Yoshiko walau Yoshiko adalah adik dari ayah yang berbeda. Beberapa teman Misaki bahkan sempat mengatakan bahwa Misaki terlalu memanjakan Yoshiko. Yoshiko sendiri tidak bisa dibilang gadis manja. Dia tidak biasa merengek kepada Misaki atau orang tuanya agar keinginannya dikabulkan. Adiknya juga bukan lagi anak kecil. Tapi untuk masalah ini, Misaki bisa memahami perasaan adik dan ibunya. Karena Misaki pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Tiga tahun sudah Misaki berkeliling ke berbagai tempat untuk mengembangkan kemampuan melukisnya tanpa sempat menemui keluarganya di Sendai. Mengikuti jejak sang ayah, Ichiro Misaki, yang berpindah-pindah tempat untuk melukis panorama, bahkan memperdalam kemampuannya di Prancis hingga dia yakin dapat melukis Gunung Fuji. Simbol negara Jepang yang belum pernah ia jadikan bahan lukisan sebelum ia pulang dari Prancis. Tak heran jika bakat melukis sang ayah menurun kepada anaknya, Taro.

Sejujurnya, dengan sikap Taro Misaki yang menunjukkan ketertarikannya terhadap sepak bola sejak kecil, sangat disayangkan karena dia tidak menjadi atlet sepak bola. Terlebih dengan kemampuannya mengontrol benda bulat itu di lapangan. Dia pun mendapat banyak teman berkat sepak bola, beberapa bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat dekat dengannya. Misalnya Tsubasa Oozora, sahabat, pasangan emas, sekaligus rival abadinya. Itulah yang ia pikirkan sebelum beralih menjadi pelukis.

Kecelakaan yang dialaminya ketika menyelematkan adiknya sebelum World Youth berakibat buruk. Walaupun telah menjalani rehabilitasi, kaki kirinya tak bisa sembuh total untuk kembali menjadi atlet. Pertandingan final World Youth menjadi laga terakhirnya sebagai atlet. Tendangan terakhir bersama pasangan emasnya membawa kemenangan bagi Jepang sekaligus mengakibatkan sang nomor punggung 11 harus dirawat kembali di rumah sakit.

Misaki yang saat itu belum bisa sepenuhnya menggerakkan kakinya dengan baik, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dalam coretan. Menghiasi kertas kosong dengan coretan dan paduan warna. Sang ayah yang melihat coretan sang anak menyarankannya menjadi pelukis. Ide itu tak langsung disetujui yang lebih muda. Sang ayah dapat memaklumi perasaan sang anak. Betapa Misaki muda mencintai sepak bola, terlebih setelah bertemu sang kapten Jepang. Orang yang memberi motivasi lebih kepada Misaki untuk mengejar impiannya dalam hal sepak bola. Sayangnya semua impian itu harus dilepasnya.

Misaki muda menerima ide sang ayah enam bulan setelah final World Youth. Kemampuan melukisnya diasah dibantu sang ayah. Bukan hal yang sulit karena bakat seni juga mengalir dalam darah yang lebih muda. Pameran pertamanya digelar dua tahun kemudian. Walau telah menjadi pelukis, Misaki tidak sepenuhnya melupakan sepak bola. Terkadang dia melatih anak-anak yang bermain sepak bola secara sukarela. Sikapnya yang ramah dan cara mengajarnya yang mudah dimengerti membuatnya digemari anak-anak.

Misaki menghela napas panjang mengenang masa lalunya. Kembali memfokuskan pikiran ke pameran yang akan digelar lusa.

* * *

Pengunjung mulai memenuhi ruang pameran. Mengagumi karya-karya yang tergantung di dinding-dinding ruangan. Beberapa pengamat seni memberi komentar terhadap karya-karya yang ditampilkan. Sang pelukis sendiri menyambut beberapa tamu dan pengunjung yang ingin berbincang dengannya atau sekedar memberi ucapan selamat. Memohon maaf untuk mengundurkan diri dari perbincangan ketika melihat sosok orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Dihampirinya sosok itu, sesekali melemparkan senyum kepada pengunjung yang menyapanya.

"Ibu..."

Sosok yang dipanggilnya menoleh. Dipeluknya sosok yang telah lama dirindukannya. Sang ibu menyambut pelukan hangat sang anak selama beberapa menit.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kalian? Apa kalian cukup istirahat?" tanya yang lebih muda setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Harusnya ibu yang bertanya begitu. Apa kau istirahat dengan benar? Apa kau makan teratur?" kecemasan nampak dari wajah sang wanita.

"Ibu tak perlu khawatir. Walau tak lagi menjadi pemain sepak bola, bukan berarti aku mengabaikan kesehatanku. Ibu juga jaga kesehatan Ibu," ujar yang Misaki menenangkan.

"Tenang saja Kakak, aku akan menjaga Ibu," sela sang adik yang sejak tadi berada di samping sang ibu.

Yang lelaki meyunggingkan senyum tenang mendengar jawaban sang adik. Wanita yang lebih muda memberi dekapan hangat kepada sang kakak. misaki pun membalas pelukan Yoshiko.

"Kudengar kau akan menikah," Misaki memastikan kabar yang diterimanya kepada sang adik.

"Iya, Kakak akan datang 'kan ke pernikahanku?" semburat merah jambu menghiasi wajah ayu sang adik.

"Tentu saja,"

Raut bahagia memancar di wajah yang paling muda. Sekedar senyum simpul, tapi cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa kehadiran sang kakak di hari bahagianya sangat berarti.

"Ibu harap Ibu juga bisa melihat anak lelaki Ibu menikah," ujar sang ibu tiba-tiba, "Ibu dengar kau dekat dengan gadis bernama Azumi yang membantumu mencari dokter dulu,"

"Aku dan Azumi hanya teman, Bu,"

"Kau itu... apa tak ada seseorang yang spesial untukmu? Padahal kau punya banyak teman. Teman-temanmu juga sudah banyak yang menikah. Bahkan temanmu yang bernama Ishizaki juga sudah menikah,"

Misaki menanggapi ucapan ibunya dengan senyum simpul walau kekhawatiran menyelimuti dirinya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa sang ibu juga mengetahui kabar teman-temannya. Topik ini kadang membuat Misaki merasa tak nyaman. Jika ditanya apa Misaki punya seseorang yang spesial baginya, tentu saja pria yang pernah menyandang julukan _field artist_ itu memilikinya. Tapi untuk mengenalkan orang itu kepada semua orang, Misaki masih berat melakukannya. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya orang itu sudah banyak dikenal orang. Baik di Jepang, maupun di belahan bumi lain. Mereka memilih untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka.

"Misaki!"

Bicara mengenai orang yang dikenal di Jepang maupun belahan bumi lain, suara seseorang yang sangat terkenal menginterupsi obrolan keluarga Misaki-Yamaoka.

"Tsubasa," yang dipanggil menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Tsubasa Oozora menghampiri mantan pasangan emasnya. Di sampingnya, sang istri, Sanae, mengikuti langkah suaminya.

"Kulihat pameranmu kali ini juga sukses," sang kapten menjabat erat tangan sang sahabat.

"Kuharap juga begitu,"

Tawa renyah keluar dari yang berambut lebih gelap, "kau masih saja merendah, Misaki,"

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang sembari berkeliling. Melihat-lihat karya-karya sang pelukis yang dipajang dalam pameran kali ini. Kedua pria tersebut pun masih terus mengobrol dan berkeliling saat para wanita memilih beristirahat. Sang kakak tidak menyadari bahwa sang adik selalu memerhatikan gerak-geriknya, terutama sejak kedatangan sahabat dekatnya.

* * *

"Jaga kesehatan Ibu, setelah urusanku di sini selesai, aku pasti segera pulang ke Jepang,"

Sudah saatnya Misaki berpisah dengan ibu dan adiknya.

"Kau juga jaga kesehatanmu, Taro," balas sang ibu usai memeluk anak lelakinya.

"Iya, Bu," jawab Misaki, meyakinkan sang ibu, "semoga pernikahanmu lancar," ucapnya kepada sang adik. "Taksinya sudah datang, kalian naiklah."

"Ibu naik duluan saja, aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Kakak," ucap Yoshiko kepada sang ibu.

"Baiklah," sang ibu pun masuk ke dalam kendaraan tersebut.

"Apa Kakak tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoshiko, sedikit menjauh dan merendahkan suara agar tak didengar oleh sang ibu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tak sedikitpun memahami pertanyaan sang adik.

"Maksudku hubungan Kakak..." tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk diucapkan, sang adik menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hubunganku?" otot-otot Misaki menegang, khawatir sang adik mengetahui hal yang disimpannya.

"Bukannya Kakak... dengan Kak Tsubasa..." suara Yoshiko makin lirih.

"Dengan Tsubasa?" Misaki bersyukur karena Yoshiko menundukkan kepalanya. Setidaknya sang adik tidak dapat melihat jelas ekpresi yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Bukannya Kakak menyukai Kak Tsubasa?" Yoshiko mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk menatap dan melontarkan pertanyaan kepada sang kakak.

Sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan sang adik, Misaki berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak menunjukkan gerak-gerik mencurigakan. "Apa maksudmu dengan aku menyukai Tsubasa?"

"Aku sempat melihat Kakak dan Kak Tsubasa... berciuman..."

Karena jarak mereka cukup dekat, Misaki masih dapat mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan sangat lirih oleh sang adik.

"Yoshiko, nanti kita terlambat,"

Sedikit bersyukur dengan interupsi sang ibu.

"Baik, Bu," ragu untuk melanjutkan, Yoshiko menyerah, "aku akan mendukung apapun keputusan Kakak," ucapnya sebelum naik ke dalam taksi.

Kendaraan beroda empat itu pun melaju, meninggalkan Misaki yang berdiri sendiri di depan galeri.

"Sepertinya aku harus hati-hati dengan Yoshiko,"

* * *

Misaki memasuki kamarnya di hotel. Sedikit kerepotan dengan beberapa buket yang didekapnya dengan kedua lengan. Kelelahan yang tak disadarinya ketika pameran seperti muncul mendadak, membuatnya ingin segera berendam air hangat dan beristirahat. Berdiri berjam-jam dan mengobrol dengan tamu-tamu penting membuat otot kakinya tegang. Langkahnya untuk segera memasuki kamar mandi terhenti ketika melihat sebuah buket di atas meja ruang tamu.

Bunga fuji.

Misaki tahu tanpa harus melihat kartu ucapan untuk mengetahui nama sang pengirim. Diletakkannya buket-buket bunga yang dibawanya di buffet dekat dinding. Mengarahkan langkah ke meja ruang tamu. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar, mengantisipasi penyusup yang menginterupsi ruang privat sementaranya.

Nihil.

Orang itu tidak bersembunyi di ruang tamu.

Misaki mengambil buket bunga fuji di meja. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam. Seulas lengkung manis terukir di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak terkejut?"

Akhirnya sang penyusup menampakkan diri.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang ke sini. Ini bukan yang pertama," jawab sang pelukis tenang. Masih mengagumi bunga fuji di genggamannya.

"Yaah, mungkin aku tidak akan berbuat begini kalau bukan karena kau sendiri yang sengaja 'mengundangku' menyusup ke kamar hotelmu," menyandarkan punggung di dinding kamar, kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada, tak berniat menghampiri pria di hadapannya.

"Setidaknya perbuatanmu tidak akan disebut menyusup kalau kau lakukan saat aku ada di dalam," Misaki tak sedikit pun menoleh ke arah lawan bicara. Dia bisa merasakan gerak-gerik sang penyusup di belakangnya.

"Cih, kalau begitu kau tak perlu sengaja memberikan kunci kamar hotelmu,"

Misaki tertawa ringan, "mungkin karena aku menyukai kejutanmu," membalikkan badan untuk menatap lawan bicara.

Yang berambut lebih gelap menghela napas, "selamat," tak ada ucapan lain. Sadar bahwa pria di hadapannya sudah kenyang dengan ucapan itu hari ini.

"Apa hanya seperti itu?"

Ya, dan tentu saja karena pria yang lebih tinggi tidak hanya memberi ucapan atau buket sebagai hadiah. Tidak ketika pemilik rambut coklat dan kulit putih di hadapannya adalah miliknya.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Mungkin kau akan memberiku pelukan, atau ciuman, atau yang lain?" Misaki menimbang-nimbang berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa dilakukannya dengan pria di hadapannya.

"Rasanya aneh mendengarmu berkata begitu," posisi mereka kini terpaut jarak satu kaki. Dibatasi buket dalam pelukan Misaki.

"Apa kau juga merasa aneh saat pertama kali kita melakukan lebih dari itu?" sedikit mendongak untuk menatap mata si rambut gelap.

Sepertinya ucapan sopan Misaki pudar ketika berhadapan dengan pria yang tengah menjadi lawan bicaranya. Setidaknya dia tidak mengucapkannya secara vulgar. Apalagi pria ini tetap mempertahankan ekpresi manis dan polos ketika berkata begitu.

"..."

"Jadi kau tidak ingin melakukan apapun kali ini?"

Sadar bahwa yang lebih pendek tengah menggoda dan menguji kesabarannya, pria yang sejak dulu dikenal lebih kuat pun mengambil tindakan. Digenggamnya dagu yang lebih pendek, sedikit didongakkan untuk memberi akses lebih mudah. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, jarak mereka telah terhapus. Aksi kasarnya tak dipedulikan Misaki yang justru menikmati reaksi yang diterimanya. Satu lengan melingkar di pinggang sang mantan atlet. Tangan yang lain kini berpindah ke tengkuk, menekan kepalanya seiring dengan semakin intensnya aksi mereka. Satu tangan Misaki berada di dada pria di hadapannya. Meremas kemeja dan menahan tubuhnya. Berharap buket dalam pelukannya dapat berumur lebih panjang. Tak ingin buket kali ini bernasib sama dengan ketika pameran sebelumnya. Hanya bertahan sepuluh menit setelah ia terima.

Merasakan respon Misaki yang mendorongnya untuk berbuat lebih, pria itu pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ditelusurinya akses yang diberikan Misaki. Tak lupa berhenti sejenak dan meninggalkan jejak. Puas dengan hasil karyanya, yang lebih tinggi pun mengakhiri serangannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memberiku bunga fuji?" tanya Misaki setelahnya.

"Mungkin karena itu sesuai denganmu. Kudengar bunga itu menyimbolkan kekuatan dalam kondisi buruk," jawab pria itu apa adanya

Misaki tersenyum, "aku tidak menyangka kalau kau romantis,"

Dikatakan seperti itu membuatnya merasa malu, "mungkin karena kekasihku orang selalu berhubungan dengan seni, atlet atau bukan," kedua lengan telah berada di pinggang Misaki, memberi jarak yang cukup untuk buket yang belum juga dilepaskan sang penerima.

"Yoshiko curiga," ujar Misaki, mengungkapkan masalah yang tengah ia pikirkan, "dia sadar aku menyukai pria,"

"Curiga? Adikmu yang mengidolakanmu itu?"

Misaki sedikit tersenyum dengan pilihan kata sang kekasih terhadap adiknya. "Ya, dia bilang aku menyukai Tsubasa dan melihat kami berciuman. Tapi dia juga bilang akan mendukung apapun keputusanku,"

"Berciuman?" jeda sejenak, memutar ingatan, "jangan-jangan yang waktu itu..." merasa tak nyaman ketika mengingat kemungkinan kejadian yang menyebabkan adik sang kekasih curiga, "apa sebaiknya kita bicara terus terang kepada adikmu?"

"Mungkin dia akan terkejut,"

"Sepertinya dia bisa menerima hubungan sesama jenis. Lagipula dia bilang akan mendukung keputusanmu 'kan?"

"Yaah, tapi yang yang dia tahu aku memiliki perasaan dan hubungan khusus dengan Tsubasa Oozora, sedangkan kekasihku yang sebenarnya adalah Kojiro Hyuuga,"

"Tak masalah 'kan? Dia juga mengenalku, aku juga sahabatmu seperti Tsubasa. Yah, walau hubungan itu sudah lebih jauh sejak beberapa tahun terakhir ini,"

Sedikit terluka karena bahkan dalam hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan sepak bola pun sang penyerang masih dibandingkan dengan Tsubasa. Sang _striker_ sadar bahwa adik mantan _field artist_ itu menggemari Pasangan Emas Tsubasa-Misaki. Semua itu ditunjukkan dengan jelas selama obrolan mereka dalam pameran-pameran sang kekasih sebelumnya. Sang adik begitu terpesona dengan permainan _combi_ pemain bernomor punggung 10 dan 11 di lapangan. Walau sang _striker_ berjulukan _Moko_ juga tak luput dari pujian Yoshiko, pria berkulit _tan_ ini tetap menyadari perbedaan nada bicara dan antusiasme Yoshiko. Terlebih karena Yoshiko masih merasa bersalah dengan pengunduran diri Misaki dari dunia sepak bola.

"Kojiro?" Misaki menunjukkan raut cemas, "ucapan Yoshiko pasti mengganggumu," jemarinya menyentuh pipi Hyuuga. Mengusap perlahan, mengurangi ketegangan yang timbul karena masalah yang tengah dia pikirkan.

Taro Misaki dan Tsubasa Oozora melakukan permainan kombinasi tanpa cela pada masanya. Seolah mereka memahami pikiran satu sama lain. Tapi, ikatan antara Taro Misaki dan Kojiro Hyuuga pun tidak rapuh. Mereka dapat memahami perasaan dan pikiran satu sama lain tanpa bertukar kata.

Digenggamnya jemari Misaki yang berada di pipinya. Dibawanya ke depan bibir untuk kemudian dikecup lembut oleh si pria _tan_. Sang kekasih selalu berhasil menenangkannya dengan cara-cara sederhana. Melalui sentuhan ringan, ia dapat merasakan perasaan sang kekasih yang mengalir.

"Adikmu mungkin berpikir kau tidak bahagia karena perasaanmu bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Tsubasa. Atau jika kalian memiliki perasaan khusus satu sama lain, hubungan kalian tetap rumit karena status pernikahan Tsubasa. Mungkin dengan jujur dengannya dia bisa lebih tenang karena kakaknya bahagia dengan orang lain," ujarnya kemudian. Mencoba berpikir melalui sudut pandang Yoshiko.

Misaki merasa lega karena ketegangan sang kekasih mereda. Telapak tangan _tan_ masih mengusap-usap lembut telapak tangan yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Berusaha mendapatkan dan memberi ketenangan.

"Mungkin bisa kita coba... jujur dengan Yoshiko,"

"Aku harap dia tak berpikir aku hanya pelarian dari perasaanmu terhadap Tsubasa,"

Tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Misaki. Tak menyangka sang kekasih bisa menganalisis jalan pikiran adiknya.

"Kita bisa meyakinkannya," sahut Misaki pasti.

* * *

*tarik napas panjang, hembus pelan-pelan*

Nggak bisa move on dari keluarga Misaki-Yamaoka dan malah jadinya begini... orz

Ni orang hobi banget bikin Yoshiko jadi shipper Tsubasa-Misaki padahal yang bikin nggak begitu nge-ship mereka... #jujur

Tapi seneng juga ma kedekatan Tsubasa-Misaki (yang sering keliatan *uhuk*romantis*uhuk*) dan rela-rela aja mereka dicouplein...

Anyway... Happy birthday Misaki...

Makasih udah baca ff ini...

Mind to review?


End file.
